


Lazy Sunday

by BBirdy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Character Death, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friendship/Love, Frisk (Undertale) Is Dead, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Mother Complex, Motherhood, Mpreg, Parent Toriel (Undertale), Past Character Death, Protective Sans (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBirdy/pseuds/BBirdy
Summary: Unable to stop the bile burning his throat he heaved into the toilet.Toriel crouched next to him, rubbing his back. "You're ill.""No," Sans stuttered. "I'm fine. I'm just," his stomach hitched, tossing up the rest of his breakfast."Don't speak."
Relationships: Sans/Toriel (Undertale)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	Lazy Sunday

Sans tapped his thigh, skeletal fingers spazzing no matter what he tried to do. Lifting a shaking fist to the large front door he forced himself to knock. 

No answer. 

Did she already know? Was she ignoring him?

"Breathe," he mumbled. 

Knocking again he paused, reaching for the handle. It was unlocked. 

"Tori?" he called, forcing the nervousness out of his voice, stepping into the normally cozy living room. "Are you here?"

He heard the hearty sniff from the back room. 

"Toriel?" Sans walked slowly down the hall. Knocking on the bedroom door he waited. 

"Don't come in," Toriel's voice was thick with tears. 

"Tori are you okay?" 

She didn't answer. 

Alarm trumped everything. His insides clenched, head buzzing. She knew. There was no other reason for her to shut him out like this. 

Feigning ignorance he continued to press forward. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"I am not injured if that is what you are asking."

Desperate to at least  _ see  _ her he racked his brains. "Knock, knock," he began weakly. 

Tori sniffled again. "Who is there?"

"Adore."

"Adore who?"

"Adore stands between us," he tried for a smile. "So open up."

Her tinkling laugh set his nerves at ease. The soft pads of feet proceed the large woman. Pulling open the door a crack Sans could see her. Her face was swollen with tears, the light fuzz of her fur damp. She wore a nightgown despite the Sunday afternoon light seeping in. 

"How is it you always know how to make me smile?"

"Call it a gift."

Toriel opened the door wider, letting him in. "I apologize for not coming to the door. I was distracted."

"Are you okay?" Sans asked again. 

She shook her head slowly, hiding her face in her hands. Going back to her bed she sunk to the mattress, shaking with sobs. 

"Tori…" Sans followed, sitting beside her. He rested a hand on her knee. "What's wrong?"

"It didn't work," she cried. She gestured to her open bathroom door. Standing to inspect Sans found a small collection of pregnancy tests. Each was a different brand and style, and each was negative. 

"Oh Toriel, I'm so sorry." Sans felt his guts twisting harder, backing up to stand in front of her. He couldn't tear his eyes away. 

"You are not at fault," her hand brushed his wrist, sending invisible goosebumps along his arm. "You have been very supportive."

"What do you mean  _ have been _ ?" Sans turned to face her. "We can try again, can't we?"

Toriel shook her head. "My last mating season has passed. If I have not yet conceived then I never will."

"Your last…" Sans' knees trembled. 

"I must come to terms with the fact that never again will I be a mother."

"But," Sans sank to the bed, trying to hide his shaking. "But Frisk was adopted." He spoke the name with difficulty.

Toriel nodded miserably. "As was Chara. But this human world will not allow me to adopt a child."

"Why?" Sans could feel his fury swelling. "Are they against monsters? I'll go down there myself and-"

"Calm yourself," Toriel smiled sadly. "They are not against monsters. It is my age Sans. Even by monster standards, I am very old. I am nearing the end of my natural life."

Sans rolled his eyes. "You are not."

"And your help," she pressed on, "would not change anything." She kept her voice gentle. "Thank you for everything you have done for me. You have been very kind after Frisk… after their passing. Even if it was only the pleasure of soul sharing that drew you to my courtship I have enjoyed every moment."

Sans shook his head.

"In any case, you agreed to help me continue my family line. But we have failed," her voice caught. "You don't have to stay with me any longer."

"I'm not going anywhere," Sans said firmly, taking her hand. "Sure, my reasons for agreeing weren't entirely, well, they weren't at all noble but I'm here now. If nothing else we're at least friends." He gave her a small smile. "Right?"

Toriel put an arm around his shoulders. "Yes Sans, I am fond of you. I know you were never going to share my drive for a new infant. Thank you for indulging me. I would never force you to leave. I will at least have your company," she shook with renewed tears. 

Sans opened his mouth, shaking from an entirely different reason. "Toriel… it's not as hopeless as you think."

_ What are you doing? _ Sans screamed silently.  _ You don't want this! You thought she was mad before. If you tell her now she'll be furious. This is what she wants for herself. You are not a part of this picture! _

"How do you mean Sans?" Toriel asked. "I have lost all three of my children due to things beyond my control. There is no hope."

"We. we didn't fail," Sans was shaking hard enough to rattle his bones. 

"Sans?" Toriel shook her head, still not understanding. 

"It, I'm, it worked. I'm pr-" he couldn't summon the words. Scrambling up he dashed to the bathroom, dropping to his knees. 

"Sans!"

Unable to stop the bile burning his throat he heaved into the toilet. 

Toriel crouched next to him, rubbing his back. "You're ill."

"No," Sans stuttered. "I'm fine. I'm just," his stomach hitched, tossing up the rest of his breakfast. 

"Don't speak," Toriel continued to rub his back.

Sans wretched into the bowl until he physically couldn't hold himself up. Sinking to the floor he leaned his head against the tub. 

"You need rest," Toriel said firmly. "I will draw you a bath. I am sure I have some of your clothes here still."

"Toriel," he tried to stop her. 

"Stay exactly where you are. I don't want you to move a muscle."

"I don't have muscles," he mumbled, doing as he was told. 

Twisting the water on in the tub she turned on her heel, walking out into the hall. 

Sans sighed, laying a hand across his middle. "This is your last chance," he mumbled to himself, too soft to be heard over the running water. "You don't have to say a word to her. She never has to know about, about your baby."

His fingers brushed over the tiny soul. 

But it wasn't just his baby. It wasn't. It was hers too. And as much as he didn't want one she deserved to know about it, even if she'd hate him for it. 

Sans closed his eyes, warring with himself until he heard the footsteps returning. 

"I was right," Toriel held up her pile triumphantly. "You left a pair of pajamas here a couple of weeks ago.

"Success," Sans snatched his hand away, managing a tired smile

She set it down on the counter, going to turn off the bathwater. "Would you like any help undressing?"

"Toriel," his face warmed. 

"It is nothing I have not seen before."

Sans lifted himself, sitting on the edge of the tub. "Tori, listen. I have to tell you something. It's important."

"Speak your mind."

He kicked off his shoes, slowly peeling his jacket off. "It's what I was trying to say before."

His nausea was returning, leaving him shakey. 

"What about?"

"How we didn't fail," he reached for the hem of his shirt. "Toriel I'm-" he pulled off his shirt, summoning courage. 

She wasn't listening, taking his jacket from the ground, one hand out for his shirt. 

"Toriel," he dropped the shirt off her hand, his free hand over his middle. 

"Yes, Sans?" She finally looked over, just as his dizziness hit its peak. 

Arms wheeling wildly Sans fell back into the tub, water washing over the floor. Pushing him head up Sans spat out water, his legs still over the edge of the tub.

Suppressing a laugh Toriel held out a hand. "Are you all right? Did you slip?"

"I'm fine," Sans, didn't take her hand. 

She froze in place, her eyes landing on his stomach. "Sans?"

He sat up, hands over his stomach, hiding the little soul nestled between his ribs. "I didn't know how to tell you," his voice trembled. "It only happened the last time we… I found out yesterday. 

Her eyes welled with tears, a hand over her mouth.

"Please don't be mad at me," he begged. "I know how much you wanted this."

"Oh Sans," she pulled her hand away, tears gathering again. She was crying, though they didn't seem to be out of jealousy nor anger, but of joy. "How could I be mad at you? You are carrying our child."

Sans suddenly found himself very out of breath. "You're really not mad?" He moved himself from the edge of the tub to sit atop the closed toilet seat. 

"My dear Sans," she crouched, placing a hand on his cheek. "I am overjoyed. We are to have a child."

"Toriel," he pulled away from the gesture, heart aching. "I don't… I'm not sure I want one."

"What do you mean?

"I don't know if I want a baby," Sans said quickly, forcing himself to say the words. 

"But you helped me to conceive."

"Soul sharing doesn't mean I want to be a parent," he said quickly, still not meeting her gaze. 

"I see," Toriel pulled away, standing to grab a towel. "You will be terminating your pregnancy then?"

"No!" Sans yelped, jumping to his feet, staring up at her. "No, of course not. You want the baby, don't you? If you do, I'll carry them to term then, then give the baby to you. I can babysit every now and then but I really can't," he sunk back to his seat. "I wouldn't be a good parent. I can't be… I can't."

"Oh Sans," she handed him the towel, smiling fondly. "Despite your wisdom, I continually forget that you are still so young. I would never force you to raise this child." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Would you really do this for me?"

Sans nodded. "You want this baby so much. I could never hurt you like that."

Toriel wrapped him in a tight hug. "Thank you," she whispered into his ear. "Thank you so much."

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written Undertale before but I was rewatching some YouTube gamers and found some random inspiration. It is the only one of its kind. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and please leave comments. I love replying to them.


End file.
